When Nightmares Get Real
by GotMagic
Summary: Primrose s nightmares are getting real, her biggest fear is to get chosen for the hunger games. Her name gets called but the volunteering is no longer available, find out what could have happened if Katniss didn t volunteered.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1: Nightmares get real

I woke up, terrified, I probably had the worst nightmare of all, we where at the reaping, and they called my name, then I woke up. Seconds later I found myself in Katniss arms, maybe my shouts woke her up. She started singing to me, to calm me down, she was probably the best sister of the world, I remember all those months she maintained us when father died... I loved her. "Listen Prim, it is your first year, your name is only once, you won´t be chosen, don´t worry, ok?" I nodded. While Katniss was hunting I stayed at home to get ready for the reaping, it was today. I just turned twelve, which means this is my first reaping, Katniss told me about it but I´ve never been there. I hope I don´t get chosen, I think that if I get chosen I won´t survive, even if Katniss told me to think positive.

I took a bath and got dressed up for the reaping, my mother braided my hair and w just waited for Katniss to return. After a couple of hours more she was back, she brought home some fish and bread. When she was ready I looked at her and felt jealous, she was really good looking, even if she told me I looked nice I still felt ugly. It was already afternoon, time for us to go to the town square, where the reaping took place, I grabbed Katniss´s hand all the way, until we needed to separate into groups according to our age, I stood next to some girls I´ve seen at school, I bet they where nervous too. We waited about an hour until our district´s escort, Effie Trinket arrived. She said some lame jokes, and nobody laughed, I think the Capitol people are quite stupid, her jokes lasted for a couple of minutes more until something caught my attention, it was a rule change, "Well, this year´s reaping will be quite different, since the volunteering in other districts like 1,2 and 4, the volunteering is quite complicated and can take even hours to deside which one will be the tribute, we´ve desided that volunteering is no longer allowed" she said. This scared me because if I chosen nobody could save me, _think positive Primrose_, I told myself, trying to stay calmed. "Ladies first" Effie said, I took a deep breath and just prayed that my name wasn´t chosen, Effie took out a paper, and read the name, "Primrose Everdeen". I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do, it´s like my sould went out of my body, I couldn´t move, the girl beside me grabbed my arm, I was probably falling, I felt like fainting, this was just too unbelievable. Effie called my name once more, and I "came back", I started walking towards the stage, where Effie was, I heard a familiar voice shouting my name, "Prim! Prim! Stop it! I volunteer! I volunteer!", it was Katniss, some guards stopped her and pushed her way from me, I wanted to cry, but I knew people from all districts will see this, and I don´t want to be seen as a weak girl.

When I was finally on stage Katniss was still shouting "Stop! Prim! I volunteer!", Effie said "I-I´m sorry dear, but the volunteering is no longer available", she continued shouting my name, I was already crying at that moment, I didn´t wanted to see my sister suffer, I don´t want to die either, Katniss continued shouting until finally Gale came for her, he calmed her down and the reaping proceeded. "...and now, the boys" Effie said, she grabbed a paper and read a name I had never heard before..."Peeta Mellark", I startled at him while he got up stage, the boy was probably more terrified than I was, he had blue eyes, blonde hair, and was probably my sister´s age. Effie told us to shake hands, before we where guided to another room,where I suppose we where going to say goodbye to our families. I just wanted to be at home right now, milking Lady and playing with buttercup.

After a short time Katniss and mom entered the room, they hugged me and cried with me, "Listen Prim, you are strong, try to make allies, ok?" Katniss said, she handed me a pin, it had a mokingjay in it, she said it was supposed to give me good luck during the games. I hugged them for some minutes more until a guard told them it was time to leave. They left the room and left me alone again, then another guard came for me, he took me to the train station, Peeta nad Effie where waiting for me, I climbed to the train, and admired it, it was probably bigger than my house, these people where so rich they even made a train into a moving mansion. I sat on a blue sofa near the window, and Peeta sat beside me, I knew he was crying, I heard him, we didn´t spoke while we waited for our mentor to come in. Finally my biggest nightmares where getting real.

**Chapter 1 is up! I am doing another fanfiction called "I couldn´t forget" and if you are enjoying this one I bet you´ll like that one too so don´t forget to check it out, until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter, I am quite upset, because this story is not receiving as much support as my last one, so please if you liked it, review, follow and tell your friends about it, I would appreciate it, if we get to 5 followers I´ll make a longer chapter featuring some action, and who knows? I could add some romance too.**

Chapter 2: This Girl Is On Fire

Peeta and I waited for almost an hour for our mentor to come, Effie told us he was probably at the bar, and it scared me to think that my mentor would be an alcoholic. Finally Haymitch arrived, drunk as hell. _Well, my survival depends on a drunken old man, great! _I thought, he was just too drunk to talk and we were just too tired to hear, so we both headed to our rooms. Mine was really pretty, bigger than the room I shared with Katniss, I tried hard not to think about her, it made me sad to think that I´ll never see her again, so I just went to sleep, I don´t know how many hours I slept that night, but when I woke up dinner was almost ready, I got dressed up and went to eat, besides me, only Peeta was in that room, watching TV. "Hey, come here I want to show you something" he said, he told me to sit with him and watch the news, we saw all the reaping from this year, the tributes from 1,2 and 4 looked like strong opponents, after all they were career tributes, trained since kids to survive. They didn´t showed their names on TV, I guess I´ll learn them as soon as we get there. "We are almost there Primrose" said Peeta, I just nodded, and I wondered if his friendliness will only last as soon as we are inside the arena.

"Looks like we are finally there" said Effie, her appearance scared me at first, she had a blue, fluffy wig and a pink dress covered with bubbles, she wore so much makeup, she looked like a clown. Peeta stood up and looked through the window, I did that too. I saw all the capitol people waiving at us, some of them where pointing at us, which felt quite awkward, at home I never received so much attention, so this was new for me. After a couple of minutes more we arrived at the place where they kept all tributes before the games. We got out of the train and a young lady guided us to our floor, each district had their own floor, since we were District 12 our floor was the last one. "It´s nice that you are finally here, I hope you enjoy the simple pleasures of the capitol" said Effie, _enjoy our stay? Um…no, we came here to violently die, not to "enjoy the simple pleasures of the capitol" I thought. _"I suggest you to eat, while I bring your stylist´s assistants. None of us where really hungry, we ate on the train, and we were not used to eating this much. I went to my room and turned my TV on, I saw the reaping from all districts again, that was pretty much the only interesting thing I could do, somebody knocked my door so I turned off the TV to see who was knocking, I almost shouted when I opened the door, three weirdoes where standing in front of me, they looked pretty much like Effie, with tons of makeup on their face. They rushed inside my room, "Hello Primrose Everdeen! We are your stylists, we´ll get you ready before we take you to Cinna, my name is Octavia, he is Flavius and she is Venia" said one of them. "Um…hi" I said shyly.

They examined me, and then they began to work, they cut my hair, shaved my legs and arms (which really hurt me) and brushed my hair. "Oh my God, Prim! You look Fantastic!" said Flavius, I looked at myself through a mirror and saw no difference… "Um, yeah, thanks" I said. Then a tall man appeared at my door, he told the others to leave, so they did, leaving just the two of us. _Well this is awkward… _I thought, "Hello, my name is Cinna, what´s your name?" he said, "Prim, my name is Prim" I replied shyly; I was always a shy person, back at district 12 I had few friends. "Well…Prim right? Tonight the tribute parade will take place, and I will make the greatest costume for you and your tribute partner, I just want you to be brave ok?" he said, I nodded. He guided me to another room, where the preparation for the parade will take place, Peeta and his stylist where already there waiting for me, Cinna gave me a box, which I supposed contained my costume, I went to the dressing room and changed. I was amazed by Cinna´s work, my costume was a long black dress and set on wings on my back, I felt like a bird, it was fantastic! I got out and went back to Cinna, I took a glance of Peeta, he was wearing a black costume like mine, but with a pair of wings a little more masculine, and to be honest he looked pretty handsome too. The parade was about to start so we took our places, I thought we were ready but Cinna went near us and said, "Just one more thing, Prim, your costume will catch fire, don´t worry the flames are fake and Peeta, yours will produce smoke, like coal, got it? Because you are Coalminer´s district… Don´t panic, these are fake too, relax" I felt slightly terrified by the new modification to my costume, but I didn´t wanted to look like a scared little puppy to other tributes, so I took a deep breath and tried to relax and enjoy.

Seconds later we were moving, all the capitol people cheering and throwing roses at us, I was so concentrated on the public that I didn´t notice that my costume was already on fire, I looked at Peeta in awe, he smiled back at me, I bet our costumes where the best by the way that all cameras where focused on us, I waved and smiled, I was kind of enjoying this, Peeta was enjoying this too by the look on his face. This was such an amazing feeling.

After the parade was over we were back at the dressing rooms, I changed back to my white skirt and shirt and went to thank Cinna for the incredible costume, then Peeta and I went back to our rooms, "Pretty amazing huh?" he said "Yeah, I was just worried that at the end of it, I would be nothing but ashes" I said, we both laughed for a while, then I went to sleep after saying goodnight to Peeta. We were really getting along; I wondered why he was always so gentle with me…

**Chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy it, I would appreciate if you could follow my story, it is very important for me, I want you to know the reason I created my profile was to prove my parents I can be a good writer, so if you could follow I would really appreciate it, thanks in advance, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Remember I told you I was going to update only if I had more followers? I was just kidding, you know I can´t contain myself. Just to make thinks clear I changed the names of the tributes from 1 and 2, since they might be volunteers; the outfit Prim wore is also invented, so this story won´t be so similar to the original Hunger Games. Please review and follow**

Chapter 3

The next day Octavia and Venia came to wake me up,

"Surprise, surprise! Sweetheart, today is the interview with Caesar Flickerman, you need to get ready already!"

I was half asleep so I just nodded and went back to sleep, seconds later I realized Octavia and Venia where dragging me downstairs. Maybe I was just too tired or to ignorant to care, so I just continued sleeping, even if I was being dragged downstairs.

I continued sleeping until Octavia splashed some water on my face, it was ice cold, but I finally agreed to cooperate. I was still wearing my blue pajamas when Cinna came by. He handed me the dress I was going to wear this afternoon,

"Remember Prim, be yourself" he said, he kissed my forehead and left.

From all the people I have met in the Capitol I think Cinna is my favorite, he is not as extravagant as the others, and I like it.

I changed from my wet pajamas (Thanks for the splash Octavia -_-) to the new dress. It was a strapless yellow dress with red and orange flames at the bottom, I wore golden shoes and a gold necklace, I kinda liked this dress more than the costume I wore at the Tribute Parade, however they were both great and Cinna was a great designer.

When I went out of the dressing room Octavia and Venia started shouting and telling me how beautiful I was, I wondered why Flavius wasn´t here, I guess there was some sort of 'Girls Only' policy. Venia combed my crazy curls in a braided bun and added a bun, I think I looked like my sister Katniss with my hair on a bun, so I liked.

I was almost ready when Effie came for me and gave me some tips,

"Honey, just smile and try to joke with Caesar, he´ll help you get sponsors if you do it correctly" I nodded, Effie waited for me till I was ready, when I finally was she took my hand and guided me to the backstage of the interviewing place, where all tributes waited in line.

I got inside the line and noticed everybody was looking at me; I felt kind of awkward and noticed I was probably the last one to arrive.

"Oh, hey Prim! I like your dress" Peeta said, "Like yours too" I said, I turned around and saw the girl of district 11 smiling at me, I smiled back at her and waived, she was probably my age.

"Welcome everyone! Want to see the tributes? Well, give a round of applause to Damien, the tribute boy of district 1!"

I saw a tall muscular man get onstage, _that must be Damien, _I thought he was probably 17, and looked fairly handsome. _Damien….Verena…Leighton…Arlo… _That names where the once that worried me the most, they were the tributes from 1 and 2, career tributes, the youngest one was 17 years old, making them the most dangerous tributes.

After a long time they called my name, I was the last one, for some reason they didn´t applied the 'ladies first' thing during this Hunger Games. I was fairly nervous when I got on stage, I sat down and Caesar started talking,

"So, Primrose, how are you feeling now that you are one of the youngest tributes?" "Well, I guess I´m feeling ok, maybe I can outsmart the others at being tiny" I said.

Caesar laughed, I still don´t know what was so funny… "So how did you felt at the parade? Pretty amazing huh?" he said, I laughed a little and then spoke "Well I just worried, the only part of me that was going to enter the arena was going to be a little pot with ashes"

The whole crowd started laughing, even me, I really thought I was going to burn. "Anyone out there you miss?" asked Caesar, I took a deep breath and said "My mother and my sister Katniss, she…" my voice trailed down and Caesar spoke "You miss her don´t you?"

I just nodded, I was going to start crying at any moment..."I-I´ll try to win, for her" I said.

Caesar took my hand and said, "You´re a really strong fella, Prim, you really are…. Capitol! Primrose Everdeen!" the whole crowd cheered again, I forced one last smile as I got out of the stage.

Effie took my hand and said "Good work sweetie, let´s go get something to eat"

I think Effie was really trying to make me feel better; she was almost like a friend to me. This experience was kind of exiting, but the nice parts of these voyage were already over, time for the real thing to start.

**Hope you liked it, special thanks to booklover002, cristizepeda and queenb9728 for following and/or reviewing this story. Please review and share your ideas for the upcoming chapters with me, I´m all ears, please follow, review and add to favorites, if you liked it don´t forget to check out 'I couldn't forget' my other fanfic in progress, its packed with action so tell your friends about it, till next time…IMPORTANT! I make take more time to update since it´s back to school time (my school has a different schedule, so I start school on January) **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I´ll like to apologize for taking too long to update, I was just hoping the more time I took, the more followers I´ll get, wrong… so anyways here´s chapter 4, PLEASE follow, and tell your friends if you like it.**

Chapter 4: Training

That day instead of Venia and Octavia dragging me downstairs Haymitch went to wake me up, this would be training day.

I ate breakfast as fast as I could and hurried back to my room; I took a quick shower and got dressed up again, into a black and blue training suit. I took the elevator with Peeta and we hurried to the training center.

Peeta was the closest thing to a friend I had.

"I´m nervous" he said, it really surprised me, and he could be tender, sensible but not the nervous type.

"Yeah me too, I have no talents, except milking my goat" I replied, we both laughed for a while. I just wish it wasn´t true, I couldn´t use a bow, like Katniss, back at home the most productive thing I could do was milk Lady, and I was pretty sure that Lady wasn´t going to pop out of nowhere in the arena for me to milk her and milk to the tributes so they let me live….

When we arrived at the training center a man with a yellow suit appeared and told us the instructors where a little bit late, so we must wait.

_Great!_ I thought, I could cool off and relax for a while, I was heading to the closest corner of the room when Peeta grabbed my arm and whispered, "Hey, go make some friends, in the arena it´s helpful to have an ally" I just nodded and headed for another way, not to make friends but to avoid another encounter with Peeta, sometimes he was like my dad, always telling me what to do. I saw him coming this way, for me, so I decided to walk a little faster, I glanced back to see if he was still following me, and he was, in the moment I turned my head to the front I tripped over a pile of rocks in the "forest survival area" I fell to the ground, hard, and every head turned that way, Damien, Verena, Leighton and Arlo started to laugh at me.

I felt really pathetic at that moment, I was about to start crying when somebody grabbed my hand and helped me up, it was a girl, probably my age, she had dark skin and eyes and black curly hair, I smiled at her, "thanks" I said, she smiled back and said, "No problem, I´m Rue"

"I´m Prim" I said, we hurried back to the start, the instructors where finally here, I trained most of the day with Rue, she was really good at climbing, I liked being with her a lot, she told me about her family, back at district 11.

She was a really interesting person, at dinner I sat with her, at the table at the corner of the room, we talked for a while, she seemed somehow distracted, "hey, is anything wrong?" I asked, her eyes where focused at the back part of the room, at first I didn't saw it, after a while I understood Rue was looking at a boy at the other corner, eating alone, "Poor guy he mustn't…"

Rue grabbed my arm before I could finish my sentence, we headed to the place where he was, I wasn´t really pleased to come see a stranger instead of resting this precious time, but whatever.

Apparently he wasn´t pleased too, he just looked at us coming his way and frowned, he was wearing a cap, so we couldn´t see his face completely, "Um, hey, I was just wondering if you´ll like to join us at dinner, you look pretty alone…" said Rue, the boy just looked at us into the eyes, it was the first time I saw his face, I don´t remember seeing him at the training or even the parade.

I started into his eyes and tried to recall what district he belonged to, he had hazel straight hair, sky blue eyes and a couple of freckles on his nose, probably 4, I thought.

He shaked his head in refusal, he did not speak, so we left back to where we were before.

After the break we could choose what we wanted to train, Rue, obviously went to the climbing area, while I stood there at the middle of the room like a loner, I decided to try archery first, even if I knew I sucked at it, many people, including Peeta holded in their laughter when I was trying to shot the arrows, after a couple of minutes more, I gave up and went to the knife throwing station, I wasn´t that bad, I was pretty good, something I didn´t expected, not as good as Arlo, though, but pretty good.

At the end of practice Rue and I took the same elevator to our floor, unlucky the same boy that rejected to eat with us was waiting at the elevator, he was looking at the floor like always, I bet he was pretty shy, and I didn´t enjoyed his presence at all, Rue started talking to me about how the female tribute of district 9 tried to sabotage her while making a fire, she continued talking about it for a while, but I was too concentrated on that boy I barely listened to her, he looked, different from everybody else in here, he was always so silent, I wondered if he was hiding something.

Seconds later he looked in my direction, so I quickly turned my head back to Rue, he continued staring at me, for a long time, then when the elevator was finally at his floor he turned to us and smiled, Rue smiled back, but I did not, his gesture made me mad, this was not flirting time, it was just time to die…

**Hope you liked it, I´ve got too much homework so that´s why this chapter was too short, but I´ll update ASAP because I´m excited! Also, let´s do something, if you follow/add to favorites I´ll give you a teaser about the story, if you already follow then review and you´ll get the teaser, so deal or no deal? I´ll give good teasers don´t worry ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry for taking my time, I had been very busy with homework. But I´m back, please review and follow if you enjoy reading this!**

Chapter 5: the test

The next day after the last day of training was the day where we should expose our skills to see our training score. I was pretty nervous, Rue was good at climbing, Peeta was good at being strong and Damien, Verena, Arlo and Leighton where good at practically everything. Standing alone on the other side is Prim, a clumsy, talentless girl who can only fall down at training.

I struggled the whole morning with deciding what should I share with the judges, and after thinking for a long time I decided I was going to share my healing skills, there was a station back at training zone so I suppose there would be supplies when I get there. Besides when Katniss or mother got hurt cooking or hunting I could clean the wound and prevent any infections. When I get out of here, oh sorry, if I get out of here I´ll like to be a nurse, to save other people´s lives.

After dinner Haymitch guided us to the room where the activity would take place, Peeta looked at me nervously, he must be more worried than me. I ran to the place where Rue was, we started talking about our talents, Rue had many, on the other way I only had healing skills. We waited for hours until it was Rue´s turn, I was left alone on that room with Peeta. He struggled to calm himself many times, "Are you nervous Peeta?" I said he could barely talk, his whole body was shaking; I wondered what made him so nervous…

Minutes later they called his name, he stood up and could barely walk, his limbs looked lifeless, I wondered if something was wrong. Peeta´s turn was longer than anyone else´s. I was confused, nobody came out of that room, and only the tributes entered, however in Peeta´s turn I noticed a couple of paramedics entered the room in urge, I was alarmed by then, he probably got to nervous and fainted. I was worried for him, and now I was nervous, I tried to calm down but I ran out of time, an old lady in a black suit called my name.

As I entered the room I tried to locate if there was a healing station inside, I was staring to panic when I saw nothing more than weapons, I said in a low voice "Um… is there a healin…" "What you see is all it is, so now, stop talking and begin" someone snapped. I was starting to panic by now, I looked around me, trying to find something I could use, I knew nothing about weapons. I looked around for a couple of minutes more, then I noticed the judges began to get irritated. So I just randomly pick a couple of knifes, I remembered yesterday I was pretty good at knife throwing. I threw a thousand knifes before actually hitting the center, but when I did, I felt proud of myself.

I left the room with a smile on my face and while I took the elevator I was still smiling. When I got to the 12th floor I was surprised when I didn´t saw Peeta, he finished before me, and by now he must already be here.

I noticed everyone was quiet, even the talkative Effie was silent during dinner, just staring at her food. I was really worried by now, "Where´s Peeta?" I asked a couple times before anyone answered, "Um… he was… he had a problem at his exhibition and he needed treatment, he will be spending the night at the hospital…" said Haymitch.

I was confused and worried at the same time. What kind of accident? Will he be healthy when the hunger games begin? The real games will start in two day and I was worried for Peeta. I was really alarmed, I tried to shove the thought out of my head, but sometimes I couldn´t. What if Peeta is dead?

**Chapter 5! So, tell me what you think will happen to Peeta in the reviews, the most accurate answer can ask me a question about the story! Like, what happened to Peeta? Who was that boy at the elevator? Is he hiding something? Is Peeta dead? What made Peeta so sick at training? Sounds good huh… Tell me in the review what your prediction is to win a free question! Please follow if you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I know it was time to update already, sorry.**

**Love you :)**

Chapter 6

Peeta came to the 12th floor at 3 a.m. in the morning after his training session. He tried to make the least amount of noise possible, but I still heard him as he headed towards his room. I ran to my door and found him about to enter his room; I kinda scared him because he dropped his keys when he saw me.

"Hi, um are you okay?" I said

I could barely see his face in the dim light of the moon but I could tell he was shaking…

"Uh…." I froze; Peeta looked really pale, like a ghost.

"Peeta?" I asked, getting closer to him as if he was going to fall and I was the one to protect him.

He did something I did not expect; he ran to me and hugged me, he holds on so tightly to me I could smell the rose petals on his shirt.

I was so distracted with the smell I didn´t notice he was crying, not the "a couple of silent tears crying", it was more like "sobbing uncontrollably" crying.

"Prim, I…."

"Shh, it´s okay, go to sleep…"

He let go of me and headed towards his room, "Good night Prim" he said before closing another door probably no one would be able to open inside his heart.

The last day was only physical and mental checkouts, just to make sure we were not mentally disturbed cannibals that may chase tributes in the arena with a chainsaw when we get hungry and bored, typical stuff.

I sat with Rue at lunch and realized that at this exact time, tomorrow Rue and I would be fighting for our lives and probably doing anything to survive.

Finally I got this idea, "Rue, do you want to be my ally?" I said.

She smiled, "Yeah, sure, let's just try not to kill each other when we get bored"

I smiled, I couldn´t believe even sweet Rue could stay positive even if tomorrow we were going to enter the arena to entertain this bloodthirsty public.

That night I couldn´t sleep, I was concerned with what would happen tomorrow, so I took a sleeping pill and had a dreamless last night.

They came for me in the very morning; I changed into the arena outfit all tributes were to use and headed toward the 1st floor with Cinna and Peeta. We got inside a hovercraft and tried not to panic when they inserted our trackers into our arms, "It won´t hurt they always say" I thought.

When we landed I headed for my place on the arena, 15 minutes to go.

I did not see Peeta after that; he had been all quiet and sad looking since that night. I still wonder what was bothering strong Peeta to make him cry like that.

"Step in please" some voice announced. I hugged Cinna for a long time, he whispered in my ear some words of encouragement, I heard none of them, I just wanted that moment to last forever, I wanted to be home and I wanted this to be over; all at the same time.

I stepped inside and only then, it occurred to me I was like a lamb; poor little Prim who was scared of the dark, no, I wasn´t that Prim anymore, I couldn´t become a wolf in 5 days, but I could be a strong lamb in hard times.

The problem with this is, you can´t send a lamb to the slaughter and expect it to live…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

39…..

I felt like I was going to faint…..

20…..

This is for real

12….

Take deep breaths Prim

9….

Focus on the easy backpacks

3…..

You can do it Prim

1….

It´s time,

Go!

It took me some time to react, everything seemed to be going too fast, what finally brought me to my senses was the crippled boy from 10 who was surprisingly good at hitting others with rocks.

I ran for the Cornucopia keeping an eye on the Careers, who were busy fighting off Thresh, Rue told me about him, the serious 18 year old boy from her district, he was tall and muscular, the only one scarier on this arena than the Careers. I found a small green backpack near some bushes and I went for it. I was about to get it when another familiar face picked it, it was Rue, she returned the backpack and we ran out of the bloodbath as fast as our legs could manage.

We walked for about 2 hours without saying anything; we just wanted to get ourselves as far as we could from the Cornucopia or other places the Careers where likely to go. The adrenaline kept us going, we were both panting and sweating, and it was only day one.

We finally stopped at a nice big pine tree, Rue climbed flawlessly but it took me about 12 tries to get to the top with Rue. Since we had been all silent since the bloodbath I decided to break the ice a little bit.

"Thanks for being my ally" I smiled.

She smiled back but didn´t look up.

I opened the green back and examined the contents: one small knife, a packet of matches, and a small pack of crackers and to our surprise a sleeping bag!

We decided to share the sleeping bag since it was probably going to be really cold at midnight, we got inside the sleeping bag, and it was really comfy (considering that I was suspended on the top of a tree in the middle of an arena where we are all supposed to hunt each other down.

The anthem played and we saw the faces of our fallen tributes; both from 3, the girl from 4, both from 8, the boy from 9 and the girl from 10.

So the career pack made it flawlessly, I thought

I wondered where Peeta was…

The following days Rue and I focused on staying well hidden. The crackers were gone in 2 days and we needed to find some food.

We found a small berry bush while exploring the area; the sun was coming down so we needed to hurry,

"What do you think Rue?"

"Edible" she said with a smile, after all we were starving, I could see my ribcage!

I smiled; I continued to pick up some berries while rue took a small piece of cloth from the backpack to put the berries.

I couldn´t wait to taste the sweet reddish juice of the berry, after all they reminded me of my home and how Katniss would gather berries and apples to keep me and my goat happy, oh how I missed my sister.

I was so busy thinking about my sister when I heard some footsteps coming towards us.

"Rue…" I whispered

She heard them too; we ran into the berry bush and waited.

My heart pounded out of my chest, the moon was out and our path was dark, we heard the footsteps closer each second.

Something was wrong, Rue was shaking and being extremely loud and the visitor hadn´t attacked us.

I took a peek from the bush and saw a pair of boots, limping toward a tree to steady his body, it was a boy, I could tell from his clothes. He definitively saw us by then, Rue was sobbing with fear, I was biting my lip, so I wouldn´t scream.

He got closer to the berry bush, Rue was sobbing so hard it hurt, and I just closed my eyes, waiting for it to end.

"Hel…" said the visitor in a feeble voice before collapsing in front of us.

I was first to get out of the berry bush, Rue was still on shock.

The figure in front of me was about 14 years old, blood covered his face, he had a huge cut on his chest, he would surely die if we didn´t help him, "Rue" I said, she was still in shock, I cleared some blood from his face; I gasped, it was the boy from district 4.


End file.
